A moster in the closet
by Kodibadazzler
Summary: Umm...Double N has to escape from something. I cant say too much otherwise I might accidentally release a spoiler.


Hi guys, this is my newest story. I'm still in the process of writing chapter 2 of my other story. School and all, it makes it harder to work and publish consistently. Plus i've had a bit of writer's block.

Im rambling. SO without further ado, I present to you, 'A monster in the closet.' a Double N and Sam story.

~~~~~TRIGGER WARNINGS~~~~~~~

"P-please Sam, I-i'm terribly sorry. It will **never** happen again. I-it was simply a mistake, yes! A misunderstanding." My voice quivers with nerves.

His face is red to the point where I wonder if circulation is even getting through.

"How the hell can you do that to me? Even after I told you, time and time again, I don't want you hanging out with them."

"Oh goodness, you're right Sam, I'm sorry. I was being stupid. That's all I am, a stupid girl." I say, tears rolling down my face like boulders.

He reels his right arm back.

"N-no, Sam please. I'm sorry." I begin sobbing. "Please, please don't." I feel a hard punch land on my cheek. Another one gets me in the eye. A searing pain cuts through me, I double over as he rep repeatedly kicks me in the stomach. I gasp for air. I try to crumple into a ball to relieve some of the pain flowing through my aching body.

Shaking furiously and sobbing, I think. 'How did my life get to this?'

 **Flash back**

"Hey sockhead. C'mon, I think I heard Karen coming up." A petite girl with pink hair and a yellow and red overall dress yells. "Hurry up lumpy, Karen's probably leaving soon."

Another girl with bright blonde, knotted hair and a tall frame bursts through a fence. "I AM AN, gravy of potatoes."

"An!" A small high pitched voice screams. "That was highly irresponsible! Do you know how much damage you probably just inflicted? That was hundreds of dollars of taxpayers' money down the drain with that. You could've hurt yourself badly!" A small girl, but taller than the pinkette, with a gap between her teeth begins to scold her.

The blonde pouts. "I'm sorry Double N." She runs over to the brunette and wraps her up into a bone crushing hug.

Double N's face visible softens. "Well, all is forgiven An. No harm has been done. N-now, if you could be so kind as to loosen your grip a little that would be abSOlutely splendid." The toddler manages to squeak out. The blonde keeps her grip as tight, if not tighter.

"A-An! Please, you are beginning to suffocate me." The strong blonde immediately lets go. She pulls the small toddler onto her back and gallops through the cul-de-sac. "Sorry Double , but Anny said Karen'll give us jawbreakers.

"TRAMP, get outta here!"

We hear a crash and thud. I see Anny scurrying towards us, her arms full of jawbreakers.

"Oh, Anny, have you somehow convinced Karen to let us have some of her jaw breakers?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, it was grand. We had a tea party and _cookies_!" Anny sarcastically shrieks as she runs towards us.

I see Karen speeding through on her tricycle as fast as her stubby legs can carry her. "Hey! Get back here or else I'll give you and yer friends a pounding' you wont forget." Karen threatens.

Anny waddles as fast as she can, her small legs moving in a yellow blur. "Run sockhead, get movin lumpy!"

"ANNY! Get back here!"

As we're running Anny throws her head back and screams, "KAREN and NATEY sitting in a _tree_ K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

Karens face gets as scarlet as her hair.

"S-shut it Skeeter. Why don't you go _kiss_ a tree huh?" Karen says in a mocking voice.

"Can it Shovel chin, do you know how gross it is to get your face shoved at a gross, slimy tree?" She makes a disgusted face.

"Please Anny, can we not be civil?" I cry out, pleading for this argument to end.

They both look at me with frustrated and tired faces.

"NO!" They shriek simultaneously.

They both start to cry and flop on the floor. A woman with red hair and a woman with strawberry blonde hair come and pick the two flailing toddlers up.

"Shh, it's ok care-bear, i think you're just tired." The red head sooths.

"Cmon Anny, sounds like someone needs a nap." The strawette says.

"NO, No, no." The toddlers say, simultaneously, falling drowsy with their complaints.

The women carry the toddlers into the separate houses.

 **Flash forward (10 years later)**

"Please Anny, must i put all of this, t-this _coating_ on?" I stumble

"C'mon sockhead, it's the first day of school. We gotta look good." Any replies, cooly.

I grab some of what Anny called _primer_ I believe and rub it onto my face.

I sigh, "Ok, Anny." I grab the bottle of liquid foundation and poorly _apply_ it to my face, using my hands. "Filthy, filthy, filthy." I whisper under my breath.

Anny lets out a frustrated breath. "That's cause you're putting it on wrong." She grabs a makeup sponge and brush, "Here, ya know for a genius i thought you'd know how to put makeup on." She grabs the bottle and dabs some on her wrist. She uses her finger and dots little foundation droplets all over my face. She finishes applying it and stands back to look at her look

"Hey lumpy!"

An looks up, from putting lipstick on. "Yeah Anny?"

"Pass me the eyeliner would ya?"

"Sure Anny." She hands her the liner, her face covered in red lipstick.

"Close yer eyes unless ya want creepy eyeballs."

I close my eyes lightly.

"Yeah, just like that." She brushes the tip against my eyelid.

I flinch, afraid that, even though it's not possible, that she'll poke me in the eye.

She sighs, "You gotta stop moving if you want me to do this right."

I take deep breathes to try and compose myself.

"Alright, and… done!" She exclaims.

I open my eyes. I try and reach for the mirror.

An swats my hand away. "No, no, no, Double N. Very naughty indeed." She scolds me, smiling.

"Ow, why can't I look?" I ask while rubbing my hand.

"We want you to see the final product Double N." An says.

"O-ok, do your worst." I sigh.

An makes a confused face, "You want us to make you look bad?"

I open my eyes wide with panic. "N-." I start.

"Nah lumpy, it's a phrase of speech or whatever. She means do whatever it takes, or something like that."

I give Anny a surprised happy face. "Splendid Anny, you really _are_ learning." I exclaim.

'Yeah, well whatever, lets just get on with it." She mumbles.

An nods, "Very good indeed Anny."

"Lipstick." Anny says, mono-tone voice.

"Lipstick." An says, and hands her the stick.

"Bronzer."

"Bronzer."

"Matte powder."

"Powder."

I feel some powder on my forehead slip down my face.

"...Almost...Done." Anny sticks her tongue out and looks at me thoughtfully.

"Curling iron."

"Curling iron." And hands it to her.

Anny walks over to her, more then usual, messy desk. She plugs the iron into an outlet.

"While that's heating up, let's get you some new clothes!"

I look up at her (for once) bewildered. "What's wrong with the way I am attired?" I say, confused and a bit offended.

Anny bites her lip, something she only does when she's thinking hard. "Well," She says, choosing her words carefully. "It's the first day of school, you don't wanna get your clothes all ruined. And ya know what they say, 'Dress for success.'" She says cheerfully.

I sigh, "Carry on."

We walk through the school doors. I subconsciously pull down my skirt a little.

"Hiya double n."

I turn around to see Larie Kanker, staring at me, like a love sick cat.

"Woah." He says, his voice heavy with awe.

"Um, hello? Larie?"

He just stares at me, his mouth hanging open.

"Larie, it's not nice to stare." I chuckle, uncomfortable.

I pull down my skirt again feeling self conscious.

He shakes his head and smiles. "Ha-ha, sorry Ann, it's just. I don't think I've ever seen you look this beautiful. I mean, not that you _aren't_ any other day.

I look down at my purple skirt and black flats.

'Well I mean, you just look mighty pretty is all I'm sayin'." He says, blushing and rubs the back of his flaming neck.

He gives me a quick peck on the cheek. And then..runs away.

I blush and touch the part of my cheek he kissed. For once when a Kanker kissed me… I liked it.

 **Flash forward (16 years old)**

I hear a tap on my bedroom window. I put down my book and sigh. Who could be here at this point in the evening? I walk over to the window. I gasp, "Larie?"

He smiles and i see the gleam of his tongue peircing . I open the window. He dives through the window with a loud crash and thump.

"Larie!" I whisper hiss. "Mother and Father are home."

I hear heavy footsteps and the clicking of heels coming up the stairs.

"Oh dear." I say, at the same time Larie hisses, "Oh shit."

He scrambles under my bed just as mother opens the door.

"Ann, are you ok? We heard a thud." She smiled a relieved smile.

"Yes mother, thank you for your concern but I am fine."

"Ok, good dear. Now, I'm very sorry sweetheart but your father and I must leave for another business trip tonight, we're leaving in fifteen minutes. I'm sorry for the short notice, your father and i have just been so busy. We will not be back for 4-5 months." She gives me a sad but apologetic smile. "I'm terribly sorry dear."

I give her a small smile. "It's ok mother, if you could you would be here." My face falls a bit. They are going to be gone for Christmas, Thanksgiving, New years, _and_ my birthday.

I swallow the lump of sadness I feel forming in my throat. She doesn't need to see me crying and feel worse.

"Goodbye sweetheart." She walks over and gives me a gentle kiss on the forehead.

I get up and close the door. I sit back down on my bed and bury myself in pillows. I begin to sob.

.

.

.

I feel the bed above me shake. I poke my head out from under the bed. "Ann?" I call out softly.

She looks up and wipes her eyes. She takes a deep breath. "Larie?" Her voice quivers. She clears her throat. "Larie?" She calls out again, more steadily.

I crawl out from under the bed. I sit down on the bed next to her. I rub her back soothingly as she rests her head on my shoulder.

She looks at me with tear filled eyes. "Do you think my parents love me?"

I look down on her, my eyes filled with love and adoration. I wipe some loose hairs off her face and kiss her forehead. Of course muffin." I get up and head towards her closet. I throw her some sweats and grab a hair band from her nightstand. I walk over to her and pile her hair into a messy bun. "I'll be back in a minute muffin, I'm going to make your favorite junk food, and then we'll watch a movie."

Her eyes well up with tears again. She gets up and walks towards me. She wraps her frail arms around me as tight as she can muster. "I don't deserve you." She smiles warmly at me.

"Thank you." She whispers.

I creep down the stairs and into the kitchen. Until I'm sure her parents are gone, I stay hidden. My smile fades, it wasn't fair that her parents would be gone. Especially when so many holidays were near.

I nod in determination. I **will** give her the best holidays ever.

While I walk into the pantry I pull out my phone and text Anny.

 **Me:** Hey Anny

 **Anny:** Hey, what's up

 **Me:** What does Double N usually do for her birthday?

 **Anny:** Lumpy's always in Colorado to visit her cousins and my parents make me see my sister. Were always gone for Christmas, Thanksgiving, New Years, _and_ her birthday. :( it rly sucks

 **Me:** UGGGHHH :(

 **Anny:** Look, Sockheads parents only been home for not even a handful of her birthdays/holidays. I've been gone for only one. ONE! Lumps been gone for 3. Treat her special Larie :).

I put my phone down in my lap and smile. I have the perfect plan for Ann.

 **Me:** Ok, I'm going to ask Tee and Jay what they're doing those days.

 **Anny:** great! Ttyl

 **Me:** Bye

I grab a couple of t.v dinners and throw them in the microwave. While they're still cooking, I go into the pantry and grab some chips.

I put a mixture of them into a big bowl. I set it on the counter and pick up my phone. I dial the number for the pizza parlor.

"Hello, Peach Creek pizza. How may I help you?" I hear a sweet female voice say.

"Hi, yes. Can I have two extra large cheese pizzas, with as much cheese as you can put on it. Extra, extra sauce, thick crust. Three two liter bottles of sprite and orange fanta mixed together. Bread sticks, and a chocolate chip fudge cookie cake with vanilla ice cream." I finish, quietly gasping for air, as I had said the whole order in one long breath.

The line is silent.

"Hello? You get all that?"

"Uh, y-yes sir."

I hear hushed whispers. "It's a Kanker." I hear between whispers.

I roll my eyes, this always happens.

"Heya Larie."I hear a goofy voice say.

"Jay?" I ask baffled. "You're working today?"

"Yup, so's An."

I smile. "Ok, well did pizza lady number one tell you what I want?"

"No, she and the rest of the staff are huddled up in a corner." He stops for a second. "Hey An?!" I hear him holler.

I then hear a crash followed by lots of groaning.

"Hi Jay!" I her an equally goofy voice say.

Lots of moans and mumbles can be heard through out the back ground.

"Did you _have_ to break through the wall ya _idiot_?" One of Jay and An's co workers yells. Growling and the grinding of teeth can be heard coming from Jay. "Hey, I gotta go. I'll get your stuff there in fifteen minutes. Double N´s, right?"

"Y-yeah."

"Ok well I gotta go take care of some _punks_. See ya at home." He spits.

"Bye Jay."

The microwave beeps. I walk over to it, bowl in hand.

I climb up the stairs, "Hey muffin?" I call from the doorway.

"Yes Larie?"

"Are ya done changing?" A small blush creeps up my face.

I hear a chuckle come from her bedroom. "Yes Larie, I appreciate your courtesy, but even if I wasn't I had a shirt on."

I entered the room, my mouth gapes open as soon as I see her. I see _my_ girlfriend in my black sweatshirt (very oversized), neon yellow sweats, like her old footies, and pink bunny slippers.

She turns around and gives me a small smile.

I walk towards her, a crooked smile on my face.

"You look stunning."

She blushes and looks away. She hops on the bed and burrows herself in blankets.

She looks disturbed for a moment before she straightens the blankets out.

I flip on her computer and put on a movie.

It isn't long before i watch her snuggle up and fall asleep on my arm.

 **Yesterday**

I walk into the cafe and look around, semi-paranoid. I look up and see seven women surrounding a table. A flaming red head, a pinkette, a brown haired, another red head, a semi-dirty blonde, a platinum blonde, and a bluette.

I push my sunglasses up on my nose further and head to their table. I plaster a, what I hope is convincing, fake smile. "Hello ladies!"

All of them turn around and look up, they beam bright, white smiles.

"Double N!" They yell, almost simultaneously.

Karen and Anny, the flaming red head and the pinkette, get up to greet me.

"How ya doin', Sockhead?" Anny asks.

"Hey Double Dork." Karen says as she slaps a heavy hand on my shoulder.

My sunglasses fly off my face and land on the floor with a clang. I look up in shock, my mouth hanging open and my eyes wide with fear.

They all look at me, their faces slowly turning from excitement to shock and agony.

Anny looks up at me, fury and sadness present on her frame. She inspects my bruised face.

"D-Double N what're those bruises from?" Anny, surprisingly, stutters.

I gap my mouth open. "U-uh, I-I." Excuses run through my head, none of them plausible. I decide to go with...the truth. I take a deep breath.

"Sam may be," I cough, "Correcting me."

Jaime looks up at me, tears shimmering in her eyes. "Double N, whats going on?"

I marvel in the innocence of young Jamie.

"I-it's nothing Jamie."

She glares at me, anger in her eyes. "Double N, I'm not a little kid anymore, I'm almost an adult. I know I'm," She makes air quotes as she says this, "Only fifteen, but I'm much more mature than most teens my age." She puffs her chest out a little.

I look at An. She has large tear drops pouring out of her eyes.

"Did baby brother hurt Double N?" She's sniffles.

I look at Karen and Anny, they look like they're about to blow.

The bluette frowns, "Rachel will give rude, hair like tomatoes, Sam boy a two shoe beating."

"Um...Anny, Karen?" Jenny questions nervously.

They're pacing and screaming.

"Where does that jag off get off on hitting Sockhead?" Anny yell.

Karen throws up her hands "I atta call Nate n' the fellas to beat the livin' shit outta him."

My face visibly pales.

"N-No thank you ladies, but that won't be necessary It's no big deal. Merely a misunderstanding." I try to muster up a fake smile.

Anny and Karen share a glance. They have a non verbal argument and, finally settled on a mutual understanding.

"Fine, we won't interfere." Anny says.

Karen nods in agreement.

Jenny, Jamie, and An give them confused looks. Marti and Rachel look upset and angry with their decision. Karen and Anny remain stone faced in determination.

"O-Ok." I say hesitantly, knowing darn well they're planning something. But what?"

I grab my purse and attempt to leave the cafe. Jamie grabs my arm. I wince in pain but turn around.

"Ann, I'm old enough that you don't need to protect me." She takes in a deep breath. "Even if he is my bestfriend, I deserve to know so I can help stop him." She says with a shaky voice. "I _can_ handle it."

I stare into her pale blue eyes, watch as her porcelain skin shivers. "Alright Jamie. I have to go now ladies. Sam will be quite upset if I am not home before he is." I muster up, another, fake smile. "Ta-ta ladies." I say with the wave of my hand.

WOWOWOWOW HOLY CRAP. I finished. Ughhhhh i'm so relieved :) I've finished so much today. Now all that's left to do is edit this. Ok well the second chapter of this will be done before spring break ends.

LOVE YOU GUYS. KISSEEESSS.

Kodes out. *Jumps off swing and runs away.*


End file.
